ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: The Secret Experiments
(The movie's logo forms in the night sky before it fades to take us back to Universal Studios Hollywood.) * Bertar: (voiceover) Welcome back to American Ninja Warrior coming to you from Universal Studios Hollywood. (The 2013 logo forms and zooms in to reveal flashbacks of what happened during the break.) * Bertar: (voiceover) While we were away, 3 criminals got their first shot at the course. V.I.L.E. member Coach Brunt was the tallest criminal ever to compete at 6'2", but his size didn't help him on the new Shrinking Steps. * Nick Hanson: Ooh. Case closed. * Bertar: (voiceover) The Imp Porter flew through the first part of the course, but, at the I-Beam Cross, this undead criminal ran out of fuel. * Nick Hanson: Oh! Everybody got wet. * Bertar: (voiceover) The Turquoise Skull Zombie will make his iOS debut in a few years,... * Nick Hanson: Come on, Japul! * Grant McCartney: Get up and crush it! * Nick Hanson: Fingertips up! * Grant McCartney: What? * Bertar: (voiceover) ...but this zombie couldn't scale the I-Beam. * Nick Hanson: Ooh! * Reggos: Ugh, that hurt so good. (June 24, 2013. In the Universal Studios theme park, the other heroes have gathered outside. A cameraman starts filming the scene. Jade arrives in a costume, resembling Harley Quinn from the animated '''Justice League' show.)'' * Jade West: Here I am. Just walking through school, hoping the Flour Bomber doesn't ruin my awesome, expensive outfit by, ya know, flour bombing me. That better not happen. Okay. * Japul: There's my girl. Just blending in with the crowd. * Jade West: I wanna know who that Flour Bomber is. * Yenja: Ah, so you wore that to get his attention. * Jade West: Yup. And when he tries to get me, I am going to grab him and wrestle him down to the ground. * Japul: He might like that. * Yenja: I'd like that. I wouldn't like it. * Japul: Hey. Hi, girls. * Tori Vega: Hey. * Cat Valentine: Oh, hi. * Robbie Shapiro: I can't talk! * Yalbec: Hey Rob. * Robbie Shapiro: I don't know! * Yenja: You guys worried about Robbie? * Tori Vega: Totally. * Cat Valentine: Yeah, he called me in the middle of the night last night and just yelled "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? what do I do?!" * Tori Vega: And what'd you say? * Cat Valentine: "I dunno! I dunno! I dunno! I dunno!". * Japul: He's lucky to have you as a friend. You guys talking about Season 5 of American Ninja Warrior? * Tori Vega: Oh, yeah. * Jade West: Yeah. I can't imagine someone replacing Jonny Moseley as co-commentator. It's like Sikowitz without clown pants or Tori without that stupid monster purse. * Tori Vega: What? What's so funny? * Japul: Nothing. * Yenja: Um... where were we? * Tori Vega: Well, I think Akbar Gbaja-Biamila should be good. * Cat Valentine: Why? * Tori Vega: Because! I think we all know that Akbar's relationship with Matt Iseman is, ya know, it's not natural. * Jade West: Oh, this coming from the girl who saved Matt's life last year, after we had Dan Mast good and dead? * Highway Robber Leader: Ooh, guys! Guys! Have you seen an unholy woman with a horrible little girl? * Cat Valentine: Aw, jeepers. Here we go. * Highway Robber Leader: Mrs. Anderson! Isn't it bad enough that I have to live across the street from you and that vicious mountain woman? Must you bring her to my place of work? I brought her here to apologize for what she did this morning. What'd she do? * Lamald: None of your stupid business! * Highway Robber Leader: I'll tell you what she did! This morning, I was showering with my bathroom window open and this little egg-chucker kneed me in the head! * Lamald: It ain't my fault your head broke my egg! * Highway Robber Leader: I will end you. You say you're sorry! * Lamald: No! * Highway Robber Leader: Say it! * Lamald: You say it! * Highway Robber Leader: Lamald! * Lamald: I'm sorry! * Highway Robber Leader: Thank you. And I hope you've learned you have to show adults some degree of respect. You can't just... (But Lamald spin-kicks the robber to the ground.) Lamald! Not nice! Come back here! I will get you if it's the last thing I... Great jeepers, I think my head is broken. (The Flour Bomber appears again.) * Male Citizen: It's the Flour Bomber! (The Flour Bomber bombs the Highway Robber Leader, not knowing that he has bombed his own buddy by complete mistake. Speaking gibberish, he dances like crazy and runs off.) * Jade West: No! Don't bomb him! Bomb me! We're never gonna know who he is! * Yenja: Or why he's doing this. * Elgan: Poor highway robber. * Cat Valentine: He looks like a big hairless doughnut. Now I'm hungry. * Japul: We better get outta here before WE get flour bombed. * Tori Vega: Relax. Everyone knows the Flour Bomber only strikes once a day. (But the Flour Bomber appears again. Japul is bombed, but Tori avoids it this time.) * Tori Vega: Or sometimes, twice. (The scene cuts to later. The costumes were all done, except Cat's.) * Beck Oliver: That is it. We are done and dusted! So, Lamald, what is Sikowitz going to do when he sees his students as Gotham City Sirens in the prank? * Nosson: He'll freak out. * Beck Oliver: Yeah! * Tridic: What's with Tom Vineman's teeth and lips and mouth? * Andre Harris: What do you...? What do you mean what's...? (gives the mirror to Steven Chapman behind him. Chapman's lips are green.) * Steven Chapman: (shocked) What the...! It is everywhere in my...! (The narrator reads the label name on the bottle.) * Narrator: (voiceover) GCS (Gotham City Sirens) Bacteria Illuminator. * Steven Chapman: Oh! Ninjas (Tori Vega, Cat Valentine and Jade West)! Category:Raven: The Gotham City Sirens Category:Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes